Bomb the Music Industry!
Bomb the Music Industry! is a Third Wave Ska/Punk collective from Baldwin, New York. The band consists of Jeff Rosenstock who is the chief songwriter, and a constantly changing group of contributors. The band is supported by the small, donation fueled label, Quote Unquote Records. Biography After The Arrogant Sons of Bitches broke up in 2004, Jeff Rosenstock continued writing in his parents' house on the computer; recording live instruments, vocals, and programming drum beats. The members are usually a rotating cast of friends and contributors for both touring and recording purposes. The name was taken from a graffiti art term, which means "extensive tagging". The band operates in an anti-music-industry manner and prides themselves on their strong D.I.Y. ethic. Rosenstock didn't want to invest money that he didn't have and that he wouldn't see returned to him into pressing records and shirts, so he gave away all the music for free on their website, only asking for voluntary donations in return. They have been known to bring stencils and spray paint to shows so that kids can bring and create their own shirts. The band also allows fans who know BTMI songs to perform with them on stage. In 2005, the band released the album Album Minus Band in February and To Leave or Die in Long Island the following October. In June 2006, the band surfaced with Goodbye Cool World, and in support of it, the band toured with Mustard Plug, Westbound Train and Against All Authority on the Skank & Destroy Tour.. Their three albums are released on Asbestos Records. Also during December of 2006, the band toured in the United Kingdom as part of the Ska is Dead Tour with Mustard Plug and the Planet Smashers. During this tour, BTMI was just Rosenstock and Rick Johnson. After that tour, they went on the Catch 22 Xmas Tour with Catch 22, Patent Pending, and Whole Wheat Bread. In the winter of 2007, the band embarked on the Anti-Flag Winter Tour with Anti-Flag and The Break. In the spring of 2007, BTMI signed with California based, D.I.Y. label, Asian Man Records for the proper CD release of Get Warmer that July; Quote Unquote handled the free digital version. In the summer of 2007, the band did the "Real Bands Tour?", where the band had Rosenstock, two keyboardists, a bass player, a guitarist, and a drummer. They also released a split with future lablemates O Pioneers!!! on November 6th, 2007. In 2008, the band went on the Asian Man Records Making Punk Fun Again Tour with The Queers, Lemuria, Andrew Jackson Jihad, and Kepi Ghoulie. After a delay from resulting from the printing of a magazine included with Scrambles, was released on February 15th, 2009. The album was once again by Asian Man Records as a digipak CD. It was released digitally by Quote Unquote. On May 7, 2009 BTMI! released a compilation of demos and rare tracks called Others! Others! Vol.1. There is a hidden track only available by downloading the album in its entirety that features stage banter from the band. Discography *Album Minus Band (Quote Unquote Records (Digital)/Asbestos Records (Vinyl) (2005) *To Leave or Die in Long Island (Quote Unquote Records (Digital)/Asbestos Records (Vinyl) (2005) *President's Day Split 7'' (Asbestos Records, 2006) *More Bang For Your Buck III (Compilation, Asbestos Records 2006) ("Congratulations John on Joining Every Time I Die" *Shine Some Light: A Benefit for Dan Lang Gunn (Compilation, Asbestos Records 2006) ("If Assholes got Awards, I'd Have a Trophy Case") *Goodbye Cool World (Quote Unquote Records (Digital)/Asbestos Records (Vinyl) (2006) *Get Warmer (Quote Unquote Records (Digital)/ Asian Man Records (CD/Vinyl) (2007) *Ska is Dead (Compilation, Asian Man Records, 2007) ("I'm Terrorfied!") *More Bang for Your Buck IV (Asbestos Records, 2007) ("My Response To An Article in Alternative Press") *O Pioneers Split 10'' (Quote Unquote Records (Digital)/Team Science (CD)/Asbestos Records (Vinyl) (2007) *Everyone Living Under a Gun (The Political Party, 2008) ("No Rest For the Whiny") *Scrambles (Asian Man/Quote Unquote) (2009) *Others! Others! Vol. 1 (Quote Unquote)(2009) External Links *Official Website *Official Myspace Category: Ska Bands Category: Punk Bands